Félétone
by attrape-reve
Summary: C'est fou ce que les moyens de communication moldu ont comme fonctionnalités, il n'avait pas dit sur la notice: entremetteur...


**COUCOU**  
voilà un petit os, qui met venu il y a deux ans, quand j'étais à mon arrêt de bus. Et je décide de le poster maintenant. C'est juste une petite idée toute simple et il n'y aura pas de suite.

**Couple** : Ron/Hermione  
**POV :** Ron  
**Sujet :** le téléphone portable

Bonne lecture, petits sorciers et sorcières !!!

**[ FELELTONE ]**

Depuis quelques temps, j'allais souvent me promener dans le monde moldu. Il m'aidait à découvrir l'univers dans lequel évoluait Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, et soit dit en passant la fille dont j'étais dingue amoureux. Je voulais comprendre son monde, la comprendre _Elle_. Je voulais avoir des points communs avec elle, ceux qu'elle avait avec Harry Potter (car comme vous le savez tous il a été élevé par sa famille moldue). Je ne voulais plus être à l'écart. Et puis il faut aussi avouer que j'étais jaloux de leur relation, ils sont si proches, comme frère et sœur, mais bon je ne peux m'empêcher de la vouloir que pour moi. (Et oui Ron est jaloux et possessif).

J'étais donc dans la rue, je m'étais assit à un arrêt d'autobus, regardant les passants, leurs vêtements, écoutant leurs expressions. Remarquant les différences avec mon monde. Ainsi comme à son habitude mon esprit divaguait vers Elle. Mais j'étais incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments, malgré les encouragements d'Harry, rien n'y faisait, je perdais tout mes moyens devant elle, et nous finissions toujours par s'engueuler. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on sache faire correctement. Je ris à cette pensée.

Je regardais le fond d'écran de mon félétone. C'était _Elle_ me lançant un baiser, _Elle_ prise par surprise avec ce si beau sourire, ou encore _Elle_ avec ses livres… pour ainsi dire je l'ai dans la peau.

C'est tout à mes pensées que je regardais une jolie fille passée sur le trottoir opposée. Elle avait les cheveux brun soigneusement ondulés, tombant en cascades jusqu'au milieu du dos. Une silhouette fine mais généreuse. Vraiment comme il faut là où il faut. Elle était habillée très féminine mais aussi simple, une chemise blanche cintrée, un jean clair, et des ballerines. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais. Une étincelle explosa dans ma tête, c'était Hermione, ma Mione. Ni une ni deux, je tape son numéro sur mon félétone* ou un truc du genre (c'est moldue et je ne suis pas encore hyper callé), j'approche cet objet de mon oreille, entends sonné, puis :

Ron était heureux de pouvoir lui voler son image à son insu, d'être égoïste pour quelque minute. Mais l'entendant prononcer son nom le ramena à la réalité.

**- Allo Ron !... RON ?  
-euh, oui désolé je ne suis pas encore habitué à ces machins de félétone.  
-téléphone Ron !  
- comment t'as su que c'est moi ? **Dans le combiné j'entendis un rire cristallin. **Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu ris ?**  
**-je ris parce que ton numéro s'affiche sur l'écran de mon téléphone.  
-Oh.  
-qu'est ce que tu voulais ?**

Ah c'est malin je n'y avais pas réfléchit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'aurais du y réfléchir avant de l'appeler. Mais j'avais eut trop peur de la perdre de vue. Je bégayais.

**-bon qu'est ce qu'il y à Ron !**

Sa y est elle commençait à s'énerver. Je ne l'avais pas appelé pour l'énerver. Juste pour entendre sa voie. Et pour vérifier que la personne sur le trottoir en face était bien elle. C'était bien elle. Vu que je l'ai vu s'arrêter. Sortir son portable de son jean et mettre le combiné à son oreille. Et que presque simultanément j'avais entendu « allo Ron » dans cette machine.

Elle recommença à marcher. Elle allait disparaitre dans une rue. Je ne voulais pas.

**-non attend !  
-attendre quoi Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?** Elle semblait partagée entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude.**  
-ne pars pas s'il te plait**.

**-mais de quoi tu parles. Ron je n'ai pas le temps faut que j'y aille.  
-NON !**

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je courus pour la rejoindre. Elle était dos à moi.

**-quoi non. Bon sa suffit Ron. J'ai des trucs à faire.  
-non ne raccrocha pas.  
-donne-moi une bonne raison. Et puis pourquoi tu as l'air essoufflé ?  
-parce que je cours.  
-et pourquoi tu…**

Je mis ma main sur mon épaule, elle sursauta. Je la retournais face à moi.

**-que quoi euh… mais**

Ron la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres roses, si douces.

**-il faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose d'important…**

Et je fondis comme un rapace sur ses lèvres. Contre toute attente elle répondit à mon baiser. Laissant tomber tout ce qu'elle avant dans les bras : son sac, ses livres. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou. Moi je la serrais encore plus fort contre mon torse.

J'embrasse Hermione … WOUAH…

_**The end**_

Je sais c'est tout guimauveux (oui je sais j'invente des mots), et fleur bleu, mais bon, il en faut !  
J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Laissez un petit message si vous voulez donner vos avis sur cette histoire, ou juste sur ce couple, ou …

Attrape-reve.


End file.
